


Dang this cringy fluff wanna be

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non Despair, more tags will be added as more requests come!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'll post here my requested fanfics :)NO I WILL NOT BECAUSE THIS IS EDGY AND CRINGY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK





	Dang this cringy fluff wanna be

**Author's Note:**

> CRINGE

Makoto smiled awkwardly at Kirigiri. They were the last ones left in the classroom, after the bell had rung.

"So... euhm... Kirigiri?" His nervous smile didn't fade yet and he tried to look away, even though he was the one about to say something.

 

Kirigiri, who had looked Naegi in the eyes the whole time, not averting her eyes from him, making him more nervous, responded with her always neutral voice to him. "Yes, Naegi?"

Naegi felt like chocking from embarrassment, but tried to man up. "So... ehhh, yeah, there is this, y'know, thing coming... and yeah... y'know."

Her expression changed a bit, a raised eyebrow eyebrow and a slightly tilted corner of her mouth were present on her face. She even looked a bit amused. "No. I don't know, Naegi."

"I'm sorry! I can't do this. Give me some more time..." Naegi averted his face, a red blush present across his face.

The next thing that happened surprised Naegi. One moment, he was stuttering across Kirigiri, and the next one, he was being hugged.

"K-Kirigiri?!!? Just wha-?!?"

He couldn't be happier

"Shush. Stay quiet. Are you talking about the new café around the corner? Did you want to take me to it?"

Naegi's cheeks would get redder if that was humanly possible. Together they went to the café, holding each other's hands tightly enclosed.

She couldn't be happier

They earned many glances from people around them, as they walked down the street. Some people were classmates, some they didn't know

But they didn't care who would see them.

They couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I don't write romance ever.


End file.
